


stolen

by lucidsun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, but he regrets everything, sunwoo is whipped for hyunjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidsun/pseuds/lucidsun
Summary: hyunjoon always wears sunwoo’s clothes. sunwoo ends up saying 'keep it' cause hyunjoon looks so cute. but sunwoo is steadily running out of clothes.





	stolen

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!! please enjoy  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )

the sound of silent shuffling awoke hyunjoon. he lifted his head groggily, squinting at the figure seeming like they were having a mid-life crisis in the closet. “what are you looking for?” he rasped, voice heavy with sleep.

“my favorite shirt. you know, the gray one with weird designs,” sunwoo huffed and appeared from the closet, crestfallen. he sat on the side of the bed, watching as hyunjoon pulled up the covers up to his eyes. 

“i’ll help you find it,” the older male commented with a silent chuckle, which went unnoticed to sunwoo. “but i’ll stay here because i’m lazy. check the laundry, are you sure you didn’t wear it earlier this week?” 

“i’m positive,” sunwoo whined, lifting the covers up and situated himself next to hyunjoon, the latter resting his head on the younger’s chest. sunwoo grumbled about being distracted from finding his shirt before snaking his arms around hyunjoon’s waist and pulling him closer. he pressed a short yet loving kiss on his forehead and let out a sigh of content. 

hyunjoon, still shy when it comes to physical affection, buried his face in the crook of sunwoo’s neck. he felt the other stroke his hair mindlessly, running his slender fingers through his hair. it felt awfully domestic, and the older male couldn’t help but giggle softly, earning a poke on his cheek.

“what’s so funny?” sunwoo hummed, continuing to play with hyunjoon’s hair. “nothing, just how this is really domestic.” sunwoo bit back a laugh and stayed silent, feeling himself slowly dozing off as the boy in his arms began to silently ramble about how his coworker was a dumbass and swallowed a match. 

“wait, is that my shirt?”  
sunwoo shot up, lifting the sheets to reveal hyunjoon wearing the gray shirt he had spent hours searching for. “perhaps,” was all he got as a reply. “babeee. you’re a meanie! you know i’ve been looking for that.” 

“i’m not a meanie, i just like wearing your shirts! seeing you worked up over a shirt was amusing,” hyunjoon lifted his head from the other’s shoulder and leaned up to leave a kiss on his forehead.

“sweetie, this is the fifteenth shirt you’ve taken from me. as much as i love seeing you in my clothes, i’m running out. aren’t you a fashionista? get your own fancy clothes!” the younger whined, turning around to face away from hyunjoon.

“i’m sorry, forgive me?” hyunjoon couldn’t help but coo out, leaving soft kisses on sunwoo’s neck. he nuzzled against his back and threw his legs around him, cuddling him like a koala.

“you’re lucky i love you.”

“we’ve been married for two years, of course you love me.”


End file.
